


Golden Heart: Eclipse

by PrincessVenuschan



Series: Golden Heart [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessVenuschan/pseuds/PrincessVenuschan
Summary: Dr. Merlot is once more hatching a sinister plot, and this time he isn't alone. Meanwhile, Team JNPR have their own battles to fight, when they are sent to investigate the village of Kuroyuri.





	1. Kuroyuri

"What's your secret?" Ilia asked from her prison cell. The person assigned to watch her, Penny, replied, "Secret?" Blake stepped out of a dark corridor, right behind Penny. "Atlas has some kind of secret... And I want to know what it is." 

  
Penny turned around, innocently saying with a salute, "I'm sorry, I cannot tell you anything. There's things I'm not allowed to tell Ruby, even though she is my friend." Blake slammed Penny into a nearby wall. "Exactly. You're just some machine, a military project by Atlas. You should be like me. But here you are, smiling and throwing out your little, salutations." Blake growled very slightly,  "How is it that someone, something, like you has a heart? Unless Atlas is somehow capable of creating one, it shouldn't be possible. And that's what I intend to find out... Just what Atlas's little secret is." Blake backed away, reopening the dark corridor and walking in, before it vanished.  
  
  
"I know this is rather short notice everyone, but you've been assigned missions." Yang exclaimed, "M-Missions? Now?" Ozpin nodded. "Ruby, Weiss... Winter just contacted me... she found where Dr. Merlot is... The ruins of Merlot Industries, at Mountain Glenn. She will contact you personally Weiss, when you arrive." Aqua stepped up from the seat she was in, saying, "I'll go with them. Because I get the feeling Weiss, we'll find a certain someone there as well..."  
  
  
Ozpin then turned towards the Yangs and Neon. "Now, the other members of Team RWBY, you two... I'm sorry, you three, are to get any information you can on Blake's movements and figure out what she's planning."  
  
Ozpin then turned towards Jaune, Nora, and Ren. "As for Team JNPR..." An image popped up on the projection screen behind Ozpin. "You are to investigate the village of Kuroyuri."  
  
  
  
  
"More particularly..." He said, another picture coming up of the same village... Only it was completely covered in snow. "Nora, Ren... I believe you two were from Kuroyuri? Hence why Team JNPR was chosen. You two should know the area well enough... I'm sending you to assist someone already on their way there. While I am curious as to what's causing such a large amount of snowfall... More concerning are the reports of people going missing... You're to investigate the cause of these disappearances. I'm afraid there isn't much time. I've arranged a transport for you. You'd best hurry, it's been waiting for me to finish this briefing for some time now. Team SSSN’s headmaster has sent them to investigate as well. Do be sure to meet up with them." Jaune, Nora, and Ren rushed out the front doors of Beacon Academy, towards a waiting airship.  
  
Team JNPR started walking on the dirt road, having been taken as close to Kuroyuri as possible by a special Atlesian craft. "Kinda wish they dropped us off closer." Jaune remarked. They saw storm clouds forming, no doubt above Kuroyuri. Nora's expression showed a determination unlike any Jaune was accustomed to. In fact, she almost seemed serious. "Nora, you uh... scout ahead, we'll follow behind." Jaune said, trying to get past the fact that Nora actually seemed serious. Nora finally gave a playful grin. "You got it!" She jumped up, before performing a midair dash right into one of the many dead trees on the side of the road. The moment her feet made contact with it, she became cloaked in a pink light and bounced off of it at high speeds, practically flying from tree to tree all the way to Kuroyuri.  
  
It took a few minutes for Jaune and Ren to catch up, and by the time she did, she was battling a Heartless. A Chill Ripper.  
  
  
  
Nora jumped back away from its spinning slash, into the front of a building. Going into Flowmotion, she leaped straight upwards, bringing Magnhild onto the Heartless's head, causing it to vanish, and creating a large pink shockwave on impact that blew back the other Heartless, namely a few Shadows, and some snow back, the latter of which ended up on Jaune and Ren. Nora turned towards them, exclaiming, "Behind you!"  
  
  
  
  
Multiple Blue Rhapsodies appeared behind Jaune and Ren. Jaune turned around, holding up his shield to block an incoming Blizzard spell from them, leaving Ren to shoot them down.  
  
Jaune stomped his foot into the snow. Not so much out of anger, more to keep his legs moving and as warmed up as possible. "S-Sorry, it's just... It's so cold. Though it wouldn't be nearly so bad if it weren't for ALL THESE HEARTLESS!" Ren turned towards Jaune and asked, "Wait, what did you say?" Jaune recoiled back, "Uh, I mean-" He sighed. "I said this wouldn't be nearly so bad if it weren't for all the Heartless... I didn't exactly mean to complain."  
  
Ren remarked, "If anything? You're onto something. We used to get snow here sometimes, but... I don't remember it ever getting this cold. It's almost like Atlas. It's possible that the wave of blizzards is connected to Heartless somehow. Grimm aren't known for being capable of something like this."  
  
  
  
Neon was clinging to Yang's back tightly, even though she was flying low to the ground, and at a cruising speed. Parallel Yang, just starting to get the hang of flying on her own Glider, merely looked down towards the ground dejectedly. Yang slowed down as she saw her other self stop. "I-is it true? Please... Tell me Ozpin was only speaking hypothetically." Parallel asked pleadingly. "Tell me she really didn't..." She couldn't even bring herself to finish her sentence, the thought was too much to bear.  
  
Yang came to a complete stop, sighing. "it's true. She... She really did become a Heartless." Parallel Yang slumped over, elbows on the handlebars of her glider, hands on her head. "No..." Parallel Yang said on the verge of tears as memories came flooding back.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I lost my arm because of- No, FOR her. To save her." She felt her new prosthetic arm's hand on her face. She sat upright once more, looking down at her arms, one indistinguishable from the other now, as if she’d never lost an arm in the first place. Neon remarked, "Hey, look at it this way... She probably feels guilty about you losing the arm, but once she sees that you got a new one, all you gotta do is say there's no hard feelings, and it'll basically be back to normal between you two!"  
  
Parallel Yang smiled. "thanks Neon... The first thing I'm gonna do when I go back is find Blake, and patch things up with her. Though I’m not sure it’ll be back to normal right away." Yang sighed, "Yeah... You can do that... Me, I have to destroy her... I'm so sorry Blake, it had to come to this. I just wish we could go back to how things used to be. What am I supposed to tell your mom and dad?" Suddenly, Neon yanked on Yang from behind. "Wait a minute... You lied to Blake's parents, Yang! You basically told them she went missing!"  
  
  
_"Kali? I promise. I'll find Blake. Me, Ruby, Weiss-" Neon cut her off, adding, "And me!" Yang turned towards Neon. "You mean, you'll help us?" Neon exclaimed, "Of course! We're friends, right?"_  
  
"You said nothing to them about her becoming a Heartless!" Neon exclaimed. "Come on! Let's get to Menagerie, now!" Yang felt Neon kick her leg, and suddenly, the glider shot up into the air, towards Menagerie. "H-hey, wait for me!" Parallel Yang exclaimed, following after them on hers.  
  
  
  
Back in Kuroyuri, the group were still looking around. Ren had the foresight to pack Fire Dust crystals to use to keep warm. Ren groaned, "All we've found so far are the Heartless, we're getting nowhere." Jaune looked like he was thinking about something as he opened one of the doors to an abandoned house. "Maybe it's a bit warmer inside..."  
  
He was right, there was much less snow. And even a fire in the fireplace. He walked over to the source of the orange glow, only to find Sun huddled over desperately for warmth. F-Finally!" Sun said, teeth chattering. "About time s-someone else sh-showed up!" Jaune asked, "So uh... What happened? Where's the rest of your team?" Sun sat up, "th-they pretty much bailed. Pretty much told them to go on without me because I thought I was a goner. I was up in that cave and saw... Something. A person, I think. It was dark so I couldn't see much. I could really only see them from behind because they had this... Eerie white glow to them." Their next destination was obvious, that cave. "Sun, you get out of here before you freeze to death. And watch out for Heartless. If you follow the road out of here, the airship that brought us should still be here." Ren explained. Sun wasted no time in listening to Ren's suggestion.  
  
Finally making their way up to the cave in the mountains, Ren was the first one to go in. It was even colder inside, and the first thing he saw was a huntsman, encased in ice, stuck the wall. There was something on the ground... An arrow. In fact, there were many weapons scattered on the ground, a good majority of them seemed like they'd been there for a while, others far more recent. "This cave..." Jaune could've sworn he saw an eerie white glow like the one Sun described further into the cave. Then their path was almost completely obstructed by a large block of ice. Jaune remarked, "Is that... A Grimm?" Ren immediately recognized the Grimm frozen in ice. The Nuckelavee. The very Grimm that brought Kuroyuri to ruin all those years ago. The very same one that killed his mother, then his father, the latter right before his very eyes.  
  
  
  
  
Jaune attempted to squeeze by, before he noticed something about Ren. He was holding a Fire Dust crystal, and looking furious, darkness clearly visible from him. He tossed the Fire Dust directly at it, causing Jaune to quickly retreat before he was caught in the blast.  
  
The fire dust did its job, thawing the beast within the ice. "REN?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Ren remarked coldly, "I have a very personal score to settle with this one... After all these years. It's finally time to avenge Kuroyuri. Come on Jaune, switch with Pyrrha so we can take this thing out!" Jaune sighed, swapping with Pyrrha like he was told. "Yeah, maybe we shouldn't be fighting it in here." Ren steeled himself. He didn't know what had come over him. But regardless, he knew… At this point, it was now or never.


	2. The Icy Spirit of the Mountains

 

The Nuckelavee roared, chasing after Team JNPR down the mountain into Kuroyuri. "If I recall correctly" Ren stated, only for the torso on its back to stretch its arm to punch Pyrrha, sending her into a building. "It could do that." Nora dashed into one of the decrepit lampposts on the side of the street to initiate Flowmotion. She dashed right towards the torso, swinging Magnhild hard into it it. The Nuckelavee roared as Nora landed on its back, bucking her off. "Okay, so, uh... That didn't work." Pyrrha remarked, "Ren, if an entire village fell to this thing, what made you think it was a good idea to release it and fight it yourself? At this point, given how little our attacks seem to be doing, we... Probably need a miracle right now. Maybe we should just fall back, contact Yang, and-"

Ren screamed, dodging the Nuckelavee's extending limbs, running right to its horse head and delivering a rapid series of aura infused palm strikes, the final one pretty much obliterating the head of the beast. "Looks like its ice nap must've weakened it. Good! Nora, Pyrrha, come on, let's finish it!"

Pyrrha froze up for a moment, hearing Jaune's voice. "Pyrrha! Look at it... See all those weapons stuck in it? I just had an idea... Use your Polarity on them." Pyrrha looked at the Grimm, and saw that, indeed, there were weapons, most likely from previous battles, still stuck into the back of the torso. Ren observed as the arrows and blades stuck sank deeper into the Grimm.

He reached for the rest of the Fire Dust Crystals he was carrying, leaping up on the beast's shoulder, tossing the entire pouch he was carrying into its mouth. He leaped away, landing next to Nora. "Care to do the honors?" Nora nodded, readying Magnhild's grenade launcher form, firing a round into the mouth. "3... 2..." Nora slightly paused. "1." right after she said one, the grenade went off, triggering the explosion of the fire dust, and obliterating the torso. Whatever was left fell over, before fading into black smoke. "It's over..." Pyrrha exhaled, switching with Jaune. "so uh... What do we do about the people frozen in the cave?" Ren said calmly, "We break them out, simple." His attention was drawn to the sudden beginning of snow fall, and the sound of... Something. A voice, echoing through the winds. "Son... Come here..."

It was a familiar voice that beckoned to him... Soon, he saw the source of the voice in the brewing blizzard. "I miss you, Ren... My son. Please, come here..."

 

  
His feet seemed to move on their own, as if he were enthralled by the sweetest siren song. "Y-You're... Alive? Mom?" His mother, An, said, "We can be together again, as a family... Please Ren. Your father and I are waiting..."

Her image seemed to fade, only for her voice to come from the other direction, the direction of the mountains. "Come here, son..." She beckoned.

"Fire!" Came a voice from above, a fireball hitting An. On impact, the image of her faded away, revealing the image of a feminine figure, ghostly pale, with a jagged line under its nose. Its robe was a light blue, with small amounts of sparkling icy mist coming from its snow, white as the snow covering the village. Then Jaune immediately noticed two things. One, its eyes. They were a recognizable beady yellow. Secondly, the area in the lower center of the robe had a very recognizable symbol there. Jaune shouted, "It's a Heartless!" The person who'd shot the fire spell landed besides Jaune. "Uh... You are?" He asked.

 

 

"Ventus! But uh, you can call me Ven!" The Heartless's hands were surrounded in an eerie white glow, as it held them out, the blizzard picking up, ice shards being carried in a swirling vortex of diamond dust. Ventus dashed right into the Heartless, a ring of flames revolving around him. As soon as the flames subsided, Ven was blown back by a ferocious gust of wind. Ren pointed Stormflower at it, only for the Heartless to raise a wall of ice to block it. Nora, seeing opportunity, dashed into it, triggering Flowmotion. Just before she could slip off, she leaped straight upwards over the ice wall, bashing the Heartless's head with Magnhild. It seemed almost unfazed, holding its arms out to the side, shattering the wall of ice and sending ice shards flying in all directions. Ren, already low on aura, found his hand being impaled by one of the shards. Jaune rushed over, raising his shield to block the remaining ice shards for Ren.

The ice shards that went into the Heartless were simply absorbed into it harmlessly, while Nora was pelted out of the air, her aura taking a sizable hit because of it. She fell into the snow face first, seeing up the Heartless's robe. "I would break your legs for that if you had any..." The Heartless swayed to the side, avoiding both Jaune and Ventus's lunging swings. "FIRAGA!" Ventus shouted, aiming at the Heartless, scoring a direct hit. "You guys have anything fire based?" He asked the others. Ren was about to reply, when he remembered he'd used all the fire dust for the team on the Nuckelavee. "Uh-oh..."  
O  
The Heartless turned towards Ren, raising its arms, before Ventus charged into it again, this time with a ring of electricity around him. As the ring collided, the Heartless was repeatedly hit with electric shocks, causing it to stagger back. Jaune stood still, getting his thoughts together. "Pyrrha? Remember that story Ruby once told? About how Zwei basically became a fiery cannonball capable of taking down an Atlesian Paladin?" Pyrrha almost immediately knew what he was getting at. "Please tell me you're not gonna be doing something similar with you taking Zwei's place..." Jaune looked towards Nora. "Everyone, come over here! You too Ven, I have a plan!" Once everyone was nearby, Jaune quickly relayed the plan. "Let's do it!"

Ren readied Stormflower once more, and just as Jaune thought, the Heartless once again raised a wall of ice to block the shots. "Wow, that worked. Okay, Nora? Ven?" Ven sighed, "Fire..." Aiming it right at Nora, and she soon became engulfed in flame. "Ready?" Ventus asked, gathering his strength for a powerful swing. Jaune switched with Pyrrha, who nervously picked up Magnhild. Nora crouched down "3... 2... 1!" Ventus swung his Keyblade, Pyrrha swinging Magnhild at Nora, launching her into the wall of ice, which she smashed right through. She held her fist forward for whatever reason, probably to look cool, as she flew right through the Heartless's chest, leaving a smoldering hole in it. The Heartless fell to the ground, a light forming in its chest cavity. Soon, that sphere of light, which soon took the shape of a heart, flew upwards into the sky, as the icy Heartless's being faded away.

Nora crashed into the mountainside, creating a sizable impact area. Soon enough, a pink light seemed to be making its way toward the village, and not even a few minutes later, Nora made her landing after dashing from one of the lamp posts. "High Five!" She exclaimed to Ventus, who decided to oblige.

 

 

The snowfall was starting to slow down finally. "Now, let's finally get to freeing those trapped people." Pyrrha said. "I'll just... Lie down for a bit..." She fell over backwards, landing in the soft snow as the others made their way back to the cave. Pyrrha got out the Scroll she and Jaune now shared, calling for assistance. "Professor? Get someone to send another transport... We found the people who disappeared frozen in a cave nearby, we're getting them out." She said, trying to hide her exhaustion. She saw Ozpin nod. "You did well today... Both of you. I'll make sure they arrive with some warm clothes for you and the rest of your team."

 

Nora smashed the ice around Sun's partner, Neptune. "If I had to guess... That Heartless froze these people. Probably so it could take their hearts at its leisure... To think, it almost got me..." He turned a rather large chunk of ice... Frozen inside, was Cinder Fall. "Nora?" Nora, catching Ren's drift, smashed the ice up top, leaving Cinder's upper body exposed. Ren and Nora pulled her out, noting she was cold to the touch. They heard the sounds of an emergency airship headed their way, breathing a sigh of relief. "Pyrrha must've contacted someone. Quick, lets get these people out of here."

  
Ven assisted Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren in getting people onto the airship. Cinder, being the one who had probably been frozen the longest, was loaded in first, her condition being the most severe. Some of the frozen Hunters and Huntresses, such as Neptune were already regaining consciousness by the time they were loaded on.

Nora and Ren were both wrapped up in blankets, sipping whatever hot drinks were being served.

Pyrrha, on the other hand, was standing at Cinder's bedside. "y-you..." Cinder said weakly. Even the best medical tech had only managed to revitalize her from the brink of death. She was still cold to the touch, and her breathing was shallow. "I feel like I know you somehow..." This immediately raised flags in Pyrrha's head. She'd have to inform the doctors of this immediately.

Back with Nora and Ren, they were joined by Ven. "You helped a mouse make a dress?" Ven said with a chuckle. "Yeah... I did. And then there was, as Jaq called him, Rucifee... He did not look the part, but when he wanted to, that cat could leap all the way up to the top of one of the cupboards. It was actually rather impressive." Ren set his tea down, saying, "Well, I'm just glad we met up with you. We were getting worried whoever else Ozpin had sent wouldn't show up." Ven replied, "Huh? I was just in the area and saw you guys could use a hand." Ren's eyes widened. "So if you weren't the person we were supposed to meet up with, then... Who was?"

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"You said you knew how to get there..." Donald said. Sora turned to face the feathered Court Magician, exclaiming defensively, "Of course I do! Just... Give me a moment to get my bearings!" The young Keyblade wielder looked at the map of the worlds. "It'd help if it actually showed up on this map." Donald said, standing up in the chair. "Face it Sora, we're lost!"

Goofy looked at the map of the worlds. "Hmmm... Maybe we got the wrong co-ordinates..." Goofy fiddled around with the data, before Remnant showed up on the map. "There we go!" Sora exclaimed as the Gummi Ship flew towards its destination.

 

 

 

 

 

> * * *

 

  
Meanwhile, someone walked into the cave that was formerly the Nuckelavee’s domain. Pete, who, as always, was up to no good.

 

 

“Well, I think it’s about time for me cash in on the catches of the day!” Pete said eagerly, rubbing his hands together. “Say… This place is actually a bit warmer then I thought it would be.” He said as he walked through the cave. “No sign of the cave’s former owner anywheres…” He said, looking around. Then he saw the shattered ice that once held captive Huntsmen and Huntresses. And that Cinder Fall was nowhere in sight. “Where’d they all go?! Did someone bust them out? Then that means… Don’t tell me…”

Pete started stomping his foot on the cave floor. “Someone actually managed to take down that Heartless?!” He exclaimed in disbelief, before his ears drooped. He said dejectedly, “I was gonna present that Heartless to Maleficent as a birthday present… Okay, I might not know when that is, but the thought’s there!” He continued stomping his foot, realizing once again, his plans had been foiled. “Doooooooh, just you wait and see, I ain’t finished yet!” He exclaimed, raising his fist. He stood there, thinking of his next move, giving his signature chuckle when he got an idea. “Well then again, there’s still Old Man Schnee and Merlot… Perhaps they’d be up for another chat…” He said as he opened a Corridor of Darkness, leading directly to his destination.


	3. Truths Unveiled and a Moment's Rest.

 

 

 

 

 

  
Yang touched down in Menagerie. Last time she was here, Heartless had been swarming the place. But things looked to be peaceful this time around, no sign of either them or any Nobodies.  
  
Though as she and Neon made her way towards the Belladonna home, she almost wished a few of them would've shown up. Indeed, as soon as they came within a few feet of the house, Kali stormed out, rage in her eyes, her voice distraught as she screamed. "YOU!" She walked up, slapping Yang harder than she expected to be hit. "HOW COULD YOU LIE TO US LIKE THAT?! YOU TOLD US YOU SHE WAS JUST MISSING AND THAT YOU WOULD FIND HER! WHY?! WHY DID YOU KEEP IT A SECRET?!" Ghira ran outside, holding Kali back, even she flailed around in his arms. "Getting mad at her won't solve anything, Kali." He looked at Yang sternly, "While I too am upset at your dishonesty, I can see why you chose to keep it from us..." Yang replied defensively, "What was I supposed to say? Oh, sorry Mr. Belladonna that your daughter turned into a monster!" Ghira replied, "and believe me, it was... Not easy for us to hear... Not was it easy to hear about her recent actions..." Kali glared at Yang. Neon put her hand in front of Yang exclaiming, "That she wasn't keeping from you, we legitimately didn't know what Nobodies were." Ghira loosened his grip on Kali as she slowed her struggling. "I'm sorry." She said. "It's just... It was so difficult for me to hear about what happened to Blake..." Yang replied, "I'm so sorry Kali..." She could feel Kali trembling in her arms, as she cried into her shoulder. "She has a lot to talk about with you... Come on inside."  
  
  
This time, it was Ghira who made the tea. Kali sniffled, wiping her sleeve across her face. "I... I think I'm better now..." Yang asked, "So... How did you find out?" Kali sighed, "It was a man in a black coat. He told me everything that happened to Blake. I didn't want to believe him at first... My daughter, a monster. He says you destroyed her... Heartless." Yang braced herself for Kali to start slapping her again. "But this man also gave me hope. There's a way to get our daughter back... And you're already halfway there. But..." She almost looked ready to cry again. "In order for the daughter I know and love to come back to us whole... There's only one way... You... You have to destroy her." Yang stared at Kali in horror. "Kali, no... T-there has to be a way to restore her heart! I-I can't just... Destroy Blake!" Kali replied, "You will if you truly care about her... I can't even begin to imagine what it must be like to be incapable of feeling anything. No joy... No laughter... No love... Not even sadness or anger, just... Empty. It honestly sounds like a living nightmare. And... I can't bear the thought of her going through it. Please... You have to, Yang."  
  
Yang sighed, "I would, but... I don't know where she is, what she's planning, or where she's headed." Kali took a sip of her tea. "That man said she would be headed towards Mountain Glenn... I think that's where you'll find her. I know it may sound unpleasant. But I think she'll understand once she's back to her old self…" Yang got up, saying to Kali. "Thanks... I'll head over there right now... But before I go... What was this guy's name?" Kali replied, "Lea. Trust me, it's a name that I'm not gonna be forgetting." Yang replied, "Lea, huh? I'll make sure I remember it, just in case I run into him. Thanks Kali." She said as she walked out the door.  
  
  
  
"It's been a while hasn't it miss Xiao Long?" Came a familiar voice. Yang was about to summon Blazing Celica when her eyes confirmed her suspicions as to who it was.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mayu had forgone the black coat, opting for a more traditional brown coat. Even with her vocal cords along with the rest of her body, Mayu retained his tone of voice and manner of speaking. "It's good to see you're up and about again. I realize you might still be a little bit sore about... You know. But at this point, I suppose it's water under the bridge now."  Yang replied, "Look, Mayu… I'm not exactly in any mood to talk with you right now. I'm gonna have to give it a lot of thought before I decide to speak with you again." She said as she summoned Blazing Celica and got on her glider, waiting for Neon to climb on before zooming off towards Mountain Glenn. Mayu only stood there in disbelief. "When did..." He managed to recover from his shock, smiling. "well, I suppose here wasn't the best place for a fight anyways..." He sighed. "Well, I suppose I could get souvenir, maybe sample the local flavors while I'm here."  
  
  
Meanwhile, the emergency airship docked in Mistral. Pyrrha, just starting to get comfortable enough to take a nap, immediately realized where they were when she looked out the window. "Pyrrha... Want me to take over? I'm guessing the last thing you want is the media hounding you right now. You could use some rest." Pyrrha nodded. Surrounded in a golden light, the light then faded, leaving Jaune in her place.  
  
"Aqua, this is... Not the way to Mountain Glenn at all. Why are we in Mistral?" Ruby asked, before Aqua walked into a building with an... Odd sign, that looked quite out of place with all the other establishments. Ruby and Weiss walked in behind Aqua, seeing a fireplace, some kind of forge and... Something floating behind the counter.

 

 

 

"Ah... Let me guess, here for our services?" The moogle asked, looking at Weiss and Ruby. More specifically, their weapons. "And what is that?" It said, pointing at the currently inactive Crescent Rose. Ruby replied, "Oh, it's my baby, Crescent Rose! Made her back at Signal. She's not just a scythe, but also a customizable,  high impact sniper rifle." The Moogle immediately replied, "So... It's also a gun?" The Moogle floated over to a small computer, which had recorded footage of the Vytal Tournament. Ruby, meanwhile, was hugging Crescent Rose in its folded form. "Alright, let's see it..."  
  
Once Ruby begrudgingly put Crescent Rose on the counter, the Moogle began inspecting it. "You been having trouble cutting things recently?" Ruby exclaimed mindignantly, "W-what?! Are you implying I don't take care of my baby?!" The Moogle shook its head. "The internal mechanisms for the mode switching are sound, and actually rather impressive. It's just your choice in materials was, understandably, limited. For this scythe, I'd say... A few Mythril Crystals and a Lucid Crystal. Now, for a fee, you can use the facilities yourself-" Without hesitation, Ruby handed over a bunch lien to the Moogle. "Done!" Aqua sighed, "you have to supply the materials yourself. You're lucky I have plenty of Mythril Crystals and more Lucid Crystals than I know what to do with." Ruby hugged Aqua, squeezing her tightly. "Aqua, coming to Mistral was a great idea! I mean... I've been meaning to upgrade Crescent Rose anyways for some time. Might as well get that done before Mountain Glenn, right?" Aqua replied, "Yeah, that's, sort of what I was thinking. I mean, granted, I was coming here for a different reason, and this was the closest Moogle shop I know of in this world." Ruby immediately got to work on Crescent Rose, leaving Weiss to face palm.  
  
  
"Look, your parents haven't heard from you in months Pyrrha, I just want to let them know you're okay." Jaune said to Pyrrha. Jaune could clearly feel Pyrrha was rather apprehensive on the matter. "I don't know... I was planning on just giving them a call or-" The front door opened. "You don't look like you're with the media... One of my daughter's fans?" Jaune stepped back nervously. She looked sort of like an older Pyrrha, which made sense, seeing as how she was her mother. But that's where the similarities ended. Just from her expression alone, Jaune could guess she was far more stern than her daughter. She was definitely far more intimidating. "Wait, I've seen you before... You're part of my daughter's team. Uh... Joan Arc?" Jaune corrected her meekly. "U-Uh, actually, it's Jaune. Can I come inside?"  
  
The very first thing Jaune saw on the mantle of the fireplace? A large trophy. The inside of the house, while the house itself was modestly sized, the inside was lavish and cozy. As he took a closer look at the trophy, he was able to clearly read the name on it, Pandora Nikos.  
  
  
"So where's my daughter?" Pandora asked, clearly irritated. Jaune brushed his hand against the back of his head. "Well, that's the thing... Uh, Pyrrha?" Pyrrha exclaimed in Jaune's mind, "Right in front of my mom? I don't think that's a good idea..." Jaune replied, mentally, "Just do it!" He then said to Pyrrha's mom, out loud. "Just uh, give me a sec..." Jaune closed his eyes, Pyrrha taking his place. "That is a crazy Semblance he's got there..." Pyrrha said bashfully, "Uh... Well, it's more like we're a sort of... Tag team. It is a loooooong story."  
  
  
  
By the time Pyrrha finished the tale, Nora and Ren had found them. "Oh, Nora, Ren, this is... My mother, Pandora Nikos." Pandora crossed her arms. "The rest of my daughter's team, I take it? Yeah, I'm Pandora Nikos. You may have heard of me. In case you haven't guessed, I'm her mom." Pyrrha said bashfully, "Yeah, uh, coming here was Jaune's idea, you two." Pandora Nikos shook her head, saying with a smile, "He's got a lot of nerve to show your face after the Vytal Tournament. Speaking of... Pretty sure that Yang Xiao Long owes you a rematch. You're not seriously letting her hang on to that title, are you?" Pyrrha chuckled nervously. "O-of course not, mom!" Pandora smirked, "That's my girl! A born champion like your mother!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Blake sat on the top of a ruined building at Mountain Glenn.  She held her new weapons, dual blades both modeled after her original Gambol Shroud. "Ruby, Weiss... Yang." She stood up. If what the man in the black coat had said was true, then her former teammates would show up. She also knew what had to happen. And she knew her teammates would never be able to do it. She gripped her weapons, collectively given the name Nobody Shroud. "Looks like I'm not gonna be going down without a fight."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Gotta love it when a plan come together..." A man in a black coat said as stood on a hill from which the ruins of Mountain Glenn were visible. The man in the black coat removed his hood, revealing himself to be Lea. Or, as some people knew him by, Axel.  
  
  


  
"Between telling the girl's parents the whole deal, and then getting her here of all places, this has been quite a day. Kinda reminds me of my days in the Organization." Lea shook his head. "I guess old habits die hard."


	4. Arrival at Mountain Glenn

  
  
  
Within a few hours, Aqua landed at Mountain Glenn, with Ruby and Weiss in tow. She looked around, seeing nothing but ruin and the gloomy morning sky overhead. "What could have possibly happened here?" She asked, seeing the devastation.  
  
  
Weiss was the first one to answer. She was thankful she was able to remember Oobleck's speech on Mountain Glenn's history. "Mountain Glenn was Vale's first serious attempt at expansion. It worked for a short period of time, thanks to an aggressive perimeter defense, and unique transportation; the city developed an elaborate subway system to carry citizens safely from the new territory into the main Kingdom. Sadly, without the many natural barriers Vale had to protect its borders, Mountain Glenn was doomed from the start. As the end drew near, the citizens of the territory made one last attempt at survival: They took up shelter beneath the city, in massive caves that they had cleared out for the subway, and they had cut themselves off from the surface. And it worked. Until... an explosion opened the mouth of another cavern, filled with subterranean Grimm. After that, the Kingdom officially sealed off the tunnels, creating the world's largest tomb..."  
  
Aqua gasped slighty, "T-that's... That's awful... They didn't even try to save anyone?" Weiss shook her head. "I don't think so. But that was a long time ago. There's no point dwelling on it now."  
  
Ruby's scroll went off. Once she answered, there was a familiar face to greet her.  
  
  


  
"Oh... It's you... I should've known we'd cross paths again one day." Came Dr. Merlot's voice from the scroll. "But what I didn't expect, was to see one of my old test subjects again. Now that's a surprise. Speaking of which, it's been years... Weiss Schnee. Hm? Oh, I wish we could catch up, but I have to get back to work. I'm preparing something special for you two... But in the meantime... It probably gets awfully lonely down there. I think Edgar could do with having visitors..." With that, Merlot ended the call.  
  
Suddenly, there was a tremor. The ground beneath the three opened up underneath them, causing them to fall into the underground part of Mountain Glenn. "I was hoping we wouldn't end up here after what you said." Aqua said to Weiss. "Still, what was the cause of that tremor?"  
  
Aqua looked around, then down, seeing tracks. "Uh... Is that subway system... Somehow still running?" Aqua's question was soon answered by something crashing through one of the buildings.  
  
  
  
  
  
Aqua summoned her Keyblade, Stormfall, Weiss and Ruby readying their own weapons. Weiss remarked, "So... Guessing that's Edgar? Odd name for a Heartless..." Edgar easily towered over the trio, being around the size of a train car. Edgar lowered its head, charging at Aqua. Aqua dived out of the way as Edgar crashed into the wall, causing another tremor. "This thing will bring the whole place down on top of us if we don't stop it!"  
  
Edgar turned around, charging at Weiss this time. Weiss summoned a glyph underneath herself, leaping onto Edgar's back. "Here, have some of this!" Her veins and eyes glowed an icy blue, as she plunged Myrtenaster into the rampaging beast, only to be flung off. Steam came out of Edgar's ears as it charged even faster towards Weiss, and she barely managed to dodge it.  
  
"Ruby... Weiss... Get behind me." Aqua ordered. Aqua's Keyblade became cloaked in flames as she spun it around like a baton. Weiss and Runy got behind her, as Aqua pointed it at Edgar. "MEGA FLARE!" She shouted, shooting a fireball at Edgar, before putting up a barrier spell. The fireball went off on impact, creating a massive explosion that utterly obliterated the giant Heartless.  Rubble started to fall from above. "Uh-oh." Aqua tossed her Keyblade into the air, transforming it into its Glider form. "Let's get out of here!" Aqua exclaimed, motioning for Ruby and Weiss to get on.  
  
Aqua steered her glider upwards through the hole, before that entire section came tumbling down.  landed on solid ground with Ruby and Weiss in tow, getting off her Glider. "I'm really out of practice with that spell... Let's just hope we don't run into a situation where we'd need it, because I'm not gonna be able to do that again for a while." Aqua stood up, only to fall to her knees. "That one took a lot out of me... That's the thing about Mega Flare. Casting it at max strength like I just did takes quite a bit out of you..." She slowly stood up. "Let's keep going. He has to be around here somewhere..." Aqua clutched at her arm, still feeling the kickback from the Mega Flare spell. "Don't worry, I can still fight." She said reassuringly.  
  
  
From the top of one of the ruined buildings, Blake looked down on Ruby and Weiss. "He was right..." She said, looking upwards and to the side to see Yang flying on her glider, landing somewhere nearby. "It's time..." Blake remarked.  
  
  
As the moved forward, Ruby saw Yang up ahead. "Yang? Where's the other you? And Neon?" Yang shook her head. "Left them back at Patch. This is... Something we have to do ourselves... Blake's here, at Mountain Glenn."  
  
  
  
At the Xiao Long household, Parallel Yang saw Verda lying down on the couch with Zwei, taking a nap. "Here you go..." She said, putting a blanket over the young spring maiden, leaving her head and Zwei's heads uncovered. Verdan smiled in her sleep.  
  
Back at Mountain Glenn, Ruby looked up, seeing Blake descending from the top of the building where she stood, landing on her feet and one hand, her stance low. "I didn't think you'd show up, Yang..." Yang immediately summoned Blazing Celica.  
  
  
Blake approached, before walking around her former teammates. "You know what has to happen... Don't you, Yang?" Yang silently, slowly nodded. Blake slowed her walk. "And yet, I can see it clearly... You're still hesitant about it. You can't bring yourself to do it." It was at this point Ruby noticed Blake's new weapons. The dual blades modeled after her lost Gambol Shroud.  
  
[Blake tightened her grip on her blades.](https://www.google.com/url?q=https://www.google.com/url?q%3Dhttps://m.youtube.com/watch?v%253DnnNj9t-HPWo%26amp;sa%3DD%26amp;ust%3D1500357585339000%26amp;usg%3DAFQjCNGBAZoRQJQRsLX0ycPxgdFYtLG6MQ&sa=D&ust=1500357585345000&usg=AFQjCNEEnrB85wx_XL7MZchkxMhTtkFXUw) "Let me make your decision easier... I won't be holding back." Yang stood firm, getting into her battle stance, with Ruby and Weiss readying their weapons. Aqua sighed. She knew in her heart, she had no place in this battle.  
  
Yang stood ready, steeling herself for the battle about to commence. "Here I come, Yang!" Blake exclaimed, running towards Yang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I could not resist that little musical piece at the end, it was just so perfect for the moment.


	5. Until We See Each Other Again... Farewell, Blake

 

 

  
Blake's blades struck Yang's Blazing Celica. Neither of the two seemed to budge an inch. "Ruby... Weiss... You're supposed to be looking for Merlot, right? I know you might want to help, but... This is something I gotta do by myself." Yang said, pushing Blake's attack back.  
  
"Yang, wait!" Ruby yelled, but Aqua put a hand out in front of Ruby. "Her mind's made up." Aqua explained. Ruby nodded dejectedly, before saying, "Be careful Yang..." Soon enough, the three were off in the other direction, leaving Yang and Blake to fight alone.  
  
They'd fought their way through a few Grimm which were easy pickings, before Ruby came across a familiar foe. "NOT THOSE THINGS!" They were Merlot's security robots. And Ruby remembered how much of a headache they were for her, Yang, Ren, and Nora.  
  
  
  


 

  
"Oh, I wish we had Pyrrha here..." Ruby mumbled as Aqua readied Stormfall, only to have her Keyblade hand shot through. "W-what?!" The very faint trail lead to a lone Merlot bot equipped with a sniper rifle. Ruby switched Crescent Rose to its sniper form, returning fire, on the lookout for any more snipers. "AQUA, GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!" Weiss said commandingly.  
  
  
Aqua smiled, even as her wrist was bleeding. Stormfall appeared in her left hand. She raised Stormfall and shouted, "THUNDAGA!" She cast Thundaga multiple times, pretty much frying every last one of them. Aqua sat down, breathing heavily. Ruby exclaimed pleadingly, "Aqua, you can't go on like this! You have to get out of here!" Aqua struggled to get up to her feet. "I-i can still... Keep going."  
  
Weiss crossed her arms, saying, "Yeah, you can keep going. Doesn't mean you should. At this rate, you're going to get yourself killed!" Aqua sighed, but Weiss preemptively cut her off in case she was about to say something. "Go back to Beacon. This can't go on, Aqua. It just can't. What about Terra and Ventus? What would they think?" Weiss said authoritatively. Aqua cast Curaga on herself, at least stabilizing her. She threw Stormfall into the air, and activated her armor, before it came back down as her Glider. She clutched at the Glider with her uninjured hand as it took off, grateful Beacon was a short flight away.  
  
  
Yang looked up to see Aqua's glider flying off, before turning her attention to Blake. She swung Blazing Celica upwards, striking Blake in the abdomen and sending her upwards towards the building. Yang charged forward, running up the building after her. As soon as she was above Blake, she kicked herself off the side of the building, swinging downwards at Blake with Blazing Celica, sending her back down towards the ground. Once more, Blake landed once more on her feet, as Yang fell towards her.  
  
Blake looked up. She twirled Nobody Shroud in her hands, causing it to transform into two oddly shaped weapons. She aimed upwards, firing pink bolts of energy at Yang. Yang maneuvered around the shots, before a chakram came flying at her. Yang moved to the side with a twirl as the chakram went back to Blake. Her current weapons changed again, this time into lances. "Yikes!" Yang exclaimed, finally landing a few feet away from Blake. "You've gotten pretty good with that Keyblade, Yang." Blake stated. She lunged towards Yang with the lances, thrusting them forward as Yang dodged. Blake put the lances together, causing Nobody Shroud to transform, this time, into a weapon similar to the ones used by Berserker Nobodies.  
  
Blake jumped, swinging the weapon downwards. Yang blocked the strike, only for Blake to pull her weapon away, swinging to the side, before practically flailing it around. Yang could do nothing but simply take the blows. At this point, Blake noticed something. Yang wasn't using her Semblance. Her hair was not glowing, and her eyes were still lilac. "Strange..." Blake stated. "You're still holding back. There a reason you're not using your Semblance?"  
  
Yang shook her head. "Well..." At this point, Blake's keen awareness saw Yang's right eye twitch, and the slightest flash of crimson in it before the lilac color returned. She wasn't just not using her Semblance. She was actively trying to hold it back, to restrain it. To restrain something that was stirring inside her.  
  
Yang shook her head, taking deep breaths. Then she realized something, Blake hadn't used hers at all. "Wait, why aren't you using yours? You should still be able to-" Yang stopped. She remembered something Blake once said to her about her own Semblance. "I was born with the ability to leave behind a shadow of myself - an empty copy that takes the hit while I run away!"  
  
Blake clenched her fist. "So you've figured it out... This isn't something I can run from, Yang." Yang could feel tears welling up. "Do it. I won't hold it against you." Blake dropped her weapons. She stared into Yang's eyes, seeing the tears building. "Don't cry for me, Yang..."  
  
There was a moment of silence. Yang looked at Blake. "Blake..." She lunged forward at blinding speeds with a swing, ending up behind Blake. Yang turned around to see Blake starting to fade into darkness. "I-I'm so sorry, Blake..."  
  
Blake... Smiled, unexpectedly. She was reaching deep into her memories, emulating emotion to the best of her ability. "There's no need to be sorry Yang..." Blake said reassuringly, the darkness seeming to take her body. "We'll... We'll see each other again soon. And when we do... I'll be whole. We'll be able to smile and laugh together, just like we used to. Count on it. Oh and... Tell that girl... I'm sorry." Yang began to smile herself. "Where am I supposed to meet up with you when, you know..."  
  
Blake stated, "Trust me... You'll know where to find me." She closed her eyes, her body fading into the darkness. “Stay strong Yang… Until we can see each other again.” Soon, there was nothing left. "Blake..." Yang said somberly. She shook her head, Ruby and Weiss needed her help. For the time being, she dismissed Blazing Celica from her hand, as it vanished in a golden flash of sparks.  
  
Aqua landed at Beacon's courtyard. "Ah, Aqua, I wasn't expecting you-" Ozpin's face grew pale as Aqua's armor deactivated, and she collapsed. The he saw her right hand. Practically blown to pieces with a large hole in the middle. "Get her medical attention, immediately!" Ozpin reached for his scroll, contacting Weiss and Ruby.  
  
  
"Oh, hey Ozpin, did Aqua get back to you?" Weiss asked. Ozpin replied, "Y-Yes. The poor girl... She's been pushing herself so hard, and the lack of sleep is not helping matters. I'll see to it she gets medical attention." Weiss nodded.  
  
Yang moved in Weiss and Ruby's direction. "Was there another way?" Yang couldn't help but ask. In spite of the circumstances, she couldn't help but feel guilty. What if it didn't work? She dismissed those thoughts from her head. Ruby needed her. She broke out into a run.  
  
She met up with Ruby and Weiss, telling them the situation. "Yang..." Weiss said softly after Yang had finished. "You did the right thing. Now help us find Merlot's lab." Yang nodded. "Call it a hunch... But wherever the old Merlot Industries building is, that'd be a good place to start looking.” She said.

 

 

Soon enough, they came across the ruins of the old Merlot Industries building. They seemed to be making no progress…Until Ruby went downstairs, finding s steel door that looked brand new. “I think I found it.” Yang and Weiss went downstairs, seeing the door. “So, uh… Do we just knock?” Weiss sarcastically quipped, “That sounds like an excellent idea! I’m sure they’ll gladly open the door for us!” To her shock, the door actually did open. “Well uh… I guess I was right after all.”

 

As the trio walked into the lab, Weiss couldn’t help but feel that something was off about the whole situation… “Why would he just let us in?” Weiss wondered.

 

 

Meanwhile, in a rather comfy part of the underground lab, Jacques smiled. “Good, she brought friends. Merlot, Pete you’re free to get rid of them. As for my… Daughter.” He said, saying daughter as if it were a poison caught in his throat. “How’s this for a gift to you, Pete? You’re more than welcome to turn that ungrateful little brat into a Heartless.” Pete laughed. “Consider it done, Jacques!” Pete walked out of the room as Merlot drank some wine. “Seems like such a waste though… Call me sentimental, but I believe that was some of my best work…” Jacques shook his head. “It’s the price we all pay for her disobedience. I know, it’s not fair, believe me, I wish she would be more obedient. I’m beginning to think having any children besides Whitley was a mistake. Oh well, they’re mistakes I’ll be erasing soon enough.”


	6. The Lab of Dr. Merlot.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Wow, gotta hand it to him, he works fast... He already had this lab built in such a short time?" Ruby remarked. The interior was something she expected out of a lab. Grey walls, and barely any color outside of the occasional monitor around the place.  
  
  


 

  
Yang shrugged in response. "Maybe this one was left intact and he just had to clean it or something?" She noted the similarities to Merlot's lab from the island. Evidently, it was just Merlot's style.  
  
Weiss shook her head. "No, I think he just had this one built recently." Dr. Merlot's voice came from her scroll. "Your father was so helpful in that regard. Then again, I do owe him. Throwing some of Atlas's military tech my way has greatly enhanced my combat robots. I'm sure you're acquainted with the snipers by now. Actually, to be honest, I think I had them place all over Mountain Glenn, but... I have no idea what happened to most of them. I also recall having more Grimm. No idea what happened there either."  
  
Yang smiled. There was only one person she knew of that was at Mountain Glenn before them. "Blake..." Had the Nobody spent the time before their fight thinning out and crippling Merlot's forces? Merlot's voice came from Weiss's scroll. "Okay, don't worry Merlot, you can still salvage this..." Weiss,turned her attention to nearby monitors as Merlot ended his communication. "I wonder... Do these terminals have any data on them? They've gotta be connected to some sort of network... Maybe I could get some data that I can use to expose those two..." Weiss thought. She messaged Winter her thoughts on her scroll, as Yang looked around. "Let's keep going..."  
  
  
Meanwhile, Aqua awoke on a cold, metal bed. "How... How long was I out? And why?" She vaguely recalled seeing Ozpin, but everything after that was a blur. She panicked, feeling no sensation in her right hand. Then she heard a familiar sound. "Give it a moment, kupo." Aqua looked down at her right hand. She felt the back of it with her other hand. It was cold, hard. Like metal. The moment she took her left hand off of it, she attempted to summon her Keyblade. Once the weapon flashed to her hand, she closed her eyes, moving the new limb. "There was no way you'd be getting away with anything Atlas made. Those are made for people of our world anyways, people with Aura. Luckily, a group that knows you quite well was welling to help."  
  
Aqua opened her eyes. "It... It doesn't feel any different from the real thing." She said in awe. She saw the faintly glowing, light blue circuit lines of her new hand. "Magic... No wonder it feels natural." Though small, and thin, they were still rather noticeable due to the glow. Ozpin sighed. "I know you probably want to get right back into action, but you're not in the Realm of Darkness anymore. You can give yourself time to rest." Aqua, admittedly, never really thought of rest. Or, really sleeping, it'd been rather difficult for her to get a good night's sleep.  
  
  
Minutes passed before Weiss got a response from Winter. It was a very quick, to the point response. "Understood, we've got your co-ordinates. We're working on getting into Merlot's network right now. Until then, try to keep the place from blowing up like his last lab."  
  
Winter put down her scroll, sighing. "I really hope she pulls through. And... I hope you're not mad at me for..." Before Winter could even finish her sentence, Mayu raised his hand, signaling for her to stop talking. "A bit. But it was ultimately your decision to make. I suppose you have a point, James's true killer should be brought to justice and put on trial." He himself had felt the slightest twinge of guilt for framing Aqua. He thought to himself it was because it was Ironwood that was killed. If it were someone he didn't know, would he have had less of a problem with it? He supposed he would.  
  
Back at Merlot's lab, things seemed too quiet... They'd barely met with any opposition. Barely any of his signature mutated Grimm. This seemed too easy. Then they went into the next room, which was a very large, wide open room for combst testing for both the mutated Grimm, and Merlot's robots. "SURPRISE!" Merlot exclaimed through Weiss's Scroll. Mutated Beowolves, Ursas, and other Grimm that had green, crystalline spikes coming out of them. There was even a Mutated King. Yang smiled, and in a flash of sparks and embers, Blazing Celica appeared in her hand. "About time, I was getting worried this would be boring." She pointed her Keyblade towards the horde. "Bring it on." The horde almost immediately went for Ruby, the King Taijitu especially. Yang's eyes flashed red, and her hair began to glow as she lunged forward at blinding speeds, eyes closed. There was a slashing sound, and Yang was suddenly behind the King Taijitu. She was leaning with one foot forward, holding Blazing Celica out to the side. She stood up, twirled Blazing Celica, and the King Taijitu's head came right off as she opened her eyes.  
  
Merlot, having just watched what happened, could only blink. He had a perfect view of what just happened, sitting in a room with Jacques, overlooking the combat testing area. "H-how..." Many of the smaller Grimm around the Taijitu were also cut down, being outright destroyed. "Sorry, still working on that. Zantetsuken." She stated. She looked up at Merlot. "Care to give up now?"  
  
Jacques got out of his chair, stomping his foot. He shouted furiously. "That's it! Pete! It's time, bring it out!" Ruby turned towards one of the places the Grimm would come out of, seeing someone she guessed was Pete there.  
  
Pete pointed towards Yang. "Oh, I gots something special for you..." A large flower bud sprouted in the center of the room, and a green, humanoid figure with beady yellow eyes, covered in flower petals and autumn leaves in a way that vaguely resembled a dress, emerged from it with a spin. On the very center of its abdomen, was the familiar symbol of the Heartless.  
  
Jacques started to laugh. "Go for that treacherous daughter of mine, first." Jacques adjusted his tie. Weiss jumped over a vine sprouting out of the ground near the Heartless and being swung at her feet. Ruby rolled out of the way of another vine whipping at her, while Yang was smacked across the face, sent flying into the wall. She fell down after the impact, glaring at the Heartless as her eyes briefly flashed red before returning to normal. She once more charged in, meeting the same result. "That's it... Keep doing that..."  
  
Vines sprouted all over the room, flailing around, forcing Ruby and Weiss to leap away from the center of the room. Yang got up and tossed Blazing Celica. It spun around as it flew and cut through the vines, before coming back and returning to her hand. "Fire!" She shouted, pointing the Keyblade at the Heartless and shooting a small fireball from the tip. Only for it to be put out by a gust of wind before reaching its target. "Oh, that's not good." She was met with a thick vine whipping her across the face at full speed."  
  
A large vine came out, this time from the base of the flower, and lashed towards Weiss, wrapping around her arms. "h-hey! Let me go! Let me go!" Now, something resembling the head of a carnivorous plants took shape at the front of another vine, swaying in front of Weiss. As Ruby dodged more vines sprouting up to attack her, Weiss felt the vine's grip tighten, causing her to drop Myrtenaster. Immediately afterwards, Ruby turned her head just in time to see Weiss being flung into the carnivorous plant head's mouth and being subsequently swallowed by it.  
  
Ruby almost dropped Crescent Rose at that moment. "W-Weiss... No..." She gripped Crescent Rose tighter than ever before. Light, as well as tears, began to form in her silver eyes.  
  
Yang meanwhile, got up, seeing Ruby. She thought nothing of the light forming, only the tears of sadness from Ruby. Something within her immediately snapped. Her lilac eyes turned blazing red and her usual glow was far more intense. "Now you've done it..." Just like in her battle with Ilia, her voice was accompanied by a slight echo that sounded very little like her usual voice. Ruby's own silver eyes began to glow. "We might still be able to save Weiss... Go for the head." She said simply. Both she and Ruby were nothing more than gold and crimson streaks, the crimson being trailed by silver light. Both streaks collided with the Heartless multiple times at blistering speeds, and it seemed to he merely seconds before the Heartless was down, its head almost obliterated as the captive heart came out of the stump of its neck. As it faded away into darkness, it left Weiss behind on the floor.  
  
Weiss got up, dusting herself off. "I had a plan, there was no need for you two to freak out!" Pete merely stood there, wide-eyed and slack jawed. Same with Jacques. Which bought Weiss enough time to summon a Glyph to spring herself off of, smashing through the window of the room he and Merlot were in. Yang dismissed Blazing Celica, causing it to vanish in a flash of sparks and embers. She leaped up after Weiss, throwing Merlot out of the room and onto the floor below. The glow of Ruby's silver eyes subsided as she turned towards Pete, who was already in full retreat. He only turned around to shake his fist and exclaim, "Y-You got lucky that time!" With that, he opened a Corridor of Darkness and made his exit from the scene.  
  
Weiss, once again, contacted Winter. This time, via a video message. "We got both Merlot and Jacques. We'll need a ride back to Atlas." Winter nodded in acknowledgement. "Got it. We have a transport headed your way. Great work, everyone."  
  
Though they had to make their way back through the lab, Merlot and Jacques were really in no position to resist or fight back, and it was a rather uneventful trip back. As soon as they reached the surface, there was the Bullhead, waiting outside. Yang summoned Blazing Celica, the two men reluctantly getting on the Bullhead with her following them. Before Weiss got on Ruby grabbed Weiss's hand gently. "R-Ruby?" The blush on Ruby's face was readily apparent. "I... I thought I lost you for a moment back there..." Ruby said sheepishly. She didn't know what else to do. What to say. She just leaned forward, planting a kiss on Weiss's cheek. "I... I'm sorry, I just... I didn't know if I could hold it in any longer."  
  
"Ruby... I don't think either of us are quite ready for that yet." Weiss said with a sigh, before walking up the ramp. Ruby let out a deep exhale. Then she realized Weiss said "either of us." Did that mean... Weiss felt the same way in return? Ruby walked up the ramp, her mind reeling with questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gee, I wonder who's Heartless that was?


	7. Whole Once More.

"So, uh, Yang... Why did you come on board instead of, you know... Keyblade?" Ruby asked her sister. "I dunno, I just... I just feel I need to sit down and relax."

As Yang lay down on a bench, she felt her scroll vibrate. "Huh? Hanako?" She reluctantly answered, wondering what the scientist could want. Her portrait appeared on the screen as she answered. "Aaaaaah, Yang, it's been a while. So... Tell me, how've you been progressing?"

Merely seeing Hanako's face, hearing her voice, caused intrusive images to form in Yang's mind. Before finally, the fuller picture was painted within. It was then, she remembered where that feeling of Deja Vu she got from seeing Hanako came from.

_"She's awake!" Yang felt herself collapsing, completely soaked in some kind of liquid. "Dry off and get dressed." She remembered being handed a towel, then clothes, with Hanako walking out of the room. She remembered going through the motions of drying off and putting the clothes on almost automatically. It was then Hanako came back into the room, smiling. She laughed jovially. "Yes! A total, complete success! I've completely outdone myself! That's one less thing Mayu has to worry about."_

_Hanako turned around. "You know, I almost thought for a moment that even I wouldn't be capable of such a feat... I mean... Recreating someone's body, right down to their genetic code is not an easy task. I had to take extra care, considering you're such an extraordinary specimen. To think, your disembodied, non-physical self found its way to that body." She turned her head to face Yang. "Just like Mayu said, you're incredible in your own right."_

Yang felt the sweat from her forehead starting to drip down onto her hand. She collapsed to her knees, as Hanako smiled. "I was beginning to think you'd forgotten. That's right, Yang. I created you. You're my finest specimen, though I can't take all the credit for that. After all, you're a perfect copy in every way..." Yang set her Scroll down on the floor, chuckling. "You act like that's supposed to change something." Hanako narrowed her eyes. "I was sort of expecting you to have some kind of identity crisis. I mean, sure it's a bit cliché, but..."

Yang cut her off, proclaiming. "You only made my body, Hanako." She stood up, picking up her scroll. "But you didn't make my heart. No, everything that matters, everything that makes me who I am... You didn't make, or copy any of that... You wanna know one of the first people I saw after left me outside of that mansion? My sister, Ruby. I recognized her right away. That should be proof enough that I'm the real deal." Hanako smiled. "So, it was an even greater success than I thought. I knew you were worth the trouble... I'll see you soon. Oh, and do give Weiss my regards. As well as your other self." Hanako crossed her arms, ending the call. Yang looked out the window, seeing Atlas's Military HQ in the distance.

As soon as they landed to escort the two prisoners, Ruby asked, "So, uh... Should we check in with Team JNPR?" She noticed Yang silently walking down the ramp off the ship, before activating her armor. "I keep forgetting I have this..." She mumbled as she got on her Keyblade Glider, taking off into the sky. Not quite sure of the reason for Yang's sudden departure, she got to contacting Pyrrha.

"Alright, who the hell is this?" Pandora said, clearly annoyed at the interruption of Pyrrha's scroll going off. "Oh, that would be Weiss." Pyrrha explained as she set down her Miló and Akuou. She, along with the rest of Team JNPR, had been training with her mother. "I should probably answer..." She picked up her scroll. "I take it you were successful, Weiss?" Pyrrha saw Weiss nodding on the screen. "We have Merlot and my fa- Jacques in custody. What about you? You find the source of Kuroyuri's sudden blizzards?"

Pyrrha replied, "Yes. It was the Heartless. More particularly a very powerful one that holed itself up in cave where it kept Huntsmen and Huntresses that it had frozen in ice. It almost got Ren, in fact. If it weren't for Ven, well... I'm not sure we'd be here right now. One of the people we found frozen was Cinder. And... I can't help but feel bad for her. When we got her out, she was in real bad shape. When she finally came to, she didn't even recognize me. So, she's lost her memory."

Weiss, seeing Winter approach, ended the call. "Weiss, Ruby... You two did amazingly." Ruby looked up at the sky, thoughts turning towards Yang. "We... Had help from Yang. I have no idea where she flew off to, but, I'm sure she'll be back soon."

Winter sighed, "Of course she runs off... Oh well. We have a lot of work to do, Weiss... And I mean a lot. I intend to have that man on trial very soon, but I'll need your help with compiling evidence." Weiss nodded. Between her, Winter, and Ruby, they'd finally be able to put an end to her so-called father's evil.

Yang deactivated her armor as she came in for a landing outside of a familiar location. As soon as she walked into Junior's club, she was greeted with the usual reaction. People either fleeing in terror, or pulling out weapons.

Junior ducked behind the counter at the sight of Yang. He was surprised to see her simply sit down. And nothing else. She'd basically ignored everyone, and she didn't seem to be her usual self. Very cautiously, he got up and asked, "S-Strawberry Sunrise, champ?" Yang's eyes widened slightly as she replied, "Oh, uh, yeah." She smiled slightly when she got it, noticing the little umbrella. "Thanks. I... Have a lot on my mind right now." She took a sip of the Sunrise, taking the time to reflect on everything that had recently happened.

  
Almost a week had passed. Team JNPR was training with Pyrrha's mother, Yang was back in Patch, while Ruby & Weiss were staying in Atlas and helping Winter. The moment of truth for them was about to arrive. Soon, Jacques would be put on trial.

  
As for Yang, however, there was a more personal matter she had to deal with. "Leaving again?" Her alternate counterpart asked. Yang turned her head to face the other Yang. "Yeah. I won't be gone long, I just... Have to check something real fast." She went outside, getting on her glider, heading once more for the Vale Docks. She thought to Blake's parting words. _"Trust me... You'll know where to find me."_ Yang came in for a landing at the docks. Right by one of the many containers, she saw Blake lying on the ground. "Blake!"

Blake turned her head to face Yang. "Y-Yang!" She exclaimed, her voice full of joy as she got up. Yang held out her arms as Blake leaped towards her. She caught Blake, and the Faunus nuzzled her cheek against Yang's. Blake backed away, remarking, "Sorry, I don't know what came over me... I guess I'm just feeling... So overwhelmed right now!" Yang smiled, walking Blake over to her glider. "I think there's a certain someone who's been waiting a long time to see you..." She said slyly as Blake got on. As soon as Blake was on, her arms wrapped around Yang, it was off to Menagerie. The trial for Jacques was the next day. The way Yang saw it, she had plenty of time.

By this point, Yang had become a sight the people of Menagerie had grown accustomed to. "Uh, Yang, what are we doing here?" Blake asked nervously. She recognized the house Yang was walking towards. She was sort of dreading this. Kali Belladonna opened the door, immediately focusing on her daughter. Tears welled up in her eyes. No words were exchanged. She simply embraced the daughter who had finally come back to her. As she finally let go of Blake, she turned towards Yang. "I... I don't know how I could ever show my thanks." Ghira walked out, smiling. He wordlessly invited the two in.

Yang honestly didn't expect to stay practically the entire day, but that's what ended up happening. Blake had a lot of catching up to do, she hadn't been back to Menagerie in a long time, after all.

Soon enough, the sun was setting, and Blake and Yang found themselves alone on the porch. "So... Why did you go with that witch anyways?" Blake sighed. "I... I,don't know, I'm not sure if there's any one reason. Part of it was because of the power that had been awakened within me. I just got so caught up in it... It started to corrupt my mind." Yang listened intently as Blake turned her head to face her. "I guess part of it was also jealousy. I saw you with Mayu, and... I just couldn't take it that point, I just felt so... Angry. And part of me felt that... I wasn't good enough for you."

Yang stood there silently for a few moments. "Blake, what was that supposed to mean? That you had some sort of crush on me?" Blake slowly nodded, only to be caught up in Yang's embrace. "You really had no reason to be shy about it, Blake." Much to a secretly observing Kali's delight, the two soon kissed, the sunset serving as a beautiful backdrop to the event. Soon enough, the two walked down the porch steps, put into the open.

As Yang brought out her Glider, motioning for Blake to get on, Kali dashed over to the two, giving Yang a hug. "Welcome to the family, Yang." Yang blushed at Kali's comment, and the moment Kali let go, Yang zoomed off on her glider with Blake. As soon as the dust settled, Kali mumbled fondly, "Off she goes... My future daughter-in-law..."

It was night by the time Yang and Blake arrived back in Patch. The very first person who came to greet them was Verdan. The young Spring Maiden eyed Blake. Who, once again, was nervous about the whole thing. She recalled the last time she saw her, she had sent Nobodies to capture the little Maiden. But to her surprise, Verdan's didn't seem apprehensive at all. "Yang told me the situation. It's nice to meet the real you." Blake sat down, so she could make eye contact with the young girl. "Thanks."

Zwei took the opportunity to dash towards Blake, barking happily and giving her kisses. Normally, Blake would be trying to find the highest place she could reach to get away, but at this point, she was just grateful that she was capable of feeling, well, _anything_ again. "I think we should be going to bed. We've got a big day tomorrow..." Yang suggested. She knew when the time for the trial came, Blake would have some things to say.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Trials

The day of truth had arrived. Jacques's trial. While Yang did not really have much to contribute directly, not as much as Weiss or Blake did, anyways, she still insisted on being with Blake for the trial. And judging from Blake's brisk pace on her way to the stands, she was eager to have her voice heard. She walked past Weiss, slowning down. "Weiss... I promise I won't take too long with my testimony."

 

As Blake walked into the courtroom, Jacques quipped, "Who let this... _Animal_ in here?" Blake glared at Jacques, heading up to the stand where she was to give her testimony. "Your honor... I'll make my testimony brief. Over the past week, my teammate from Beacon, none other than Weiss Schnee, looked into the SDC's... _Controversial labor forces_ , which is the term I've used to describe it. I couldn't have been more wrong."

 

Blake clenched her fist. She could barely contain her emotion, her  _fury._ "Almost the entirety of this so-called work force, consists of little more than slave labor!" Blake almost relished in the collective gasp of the crowd. But she maintained her outrage and went on. "And a good number of them he'd had kidnapped while they were children!" Over the shock of the crowd, she went on. "Almost enitrely composed of Faunus, the way that they are treated is just... Barbaric! They're beaten, sometimes to death, starved, and-" She stopped for a moment. "Tortured sadistically, often for no reason."

 

 

Blake soon finished her testimony. Now it was Weiss's turn. And if the crowd didn't hate Jacques before, they did now as soon as she exposed not only his ties to Merlot, and even Grimm attacks just to push SDC products onto the survivors, but how he approved of the experiments on not only some of the workers, but Weiss herself. The jury and the other people in attendance were in an uproar, but through it Jacques mantained his compsoure. "These charges are completely absurd! Even if they were true, who cares about some filthy animals and a stupid girl who can't even obey her own father?"

The Judge's sentence followed very swiftly afterwards. "The jury finds Jacques of the SDC, guilty of all charges. Guards? Take him away. Toss him to some Grimm somewhere, prison is too good for him." The judge said as Jacques was dragged off. Winter smiled to herself from her office, watching the whole thing. She felt an odd sense of satisfaction at it, a small bit of closure. The Schnee family name could be repaired. She was glad the Schee family, like many others in Remnant, were matriarchal. That certainly made things a bit easier for her. 

 

"That all ya got?!" Pandora Nikos said, looking down at Jaune. "Your daughter's in here too, you know." Jaune quipped. Ren sat up. He'd heard stories, but they weren't quite an accurate representation to just how _ferocious_  she was in battle. Nora lunged towards the older Nikos, readying Magnhilde for a swing. Pandora grinned, an electrical charge building up around her blade. "YAAAAAAAAAH!" Within seconds, Nora found herself swinging only Magnhild's handle. 

Jaune struggled to get up, asking, "Pyrrha... What is that?" He heard Pyrrha's mental reply. "My mother's Semblance. She hasn't really told me its name. Only that she basically generates electricity, often with catastrophic results. Also, is it me, or... Has Nora been distracted by something?" Jaune turned towards Nora. She did seem to have something on her mind. "Um... Nora, you've been acting weird. And not your usual Nora brand of weird, either."

 Nora turned to face Jaune. "What? Jaune, I'm totally fine! I just woke up from some funky dream, that's all. At least i think it was a dream, it was _soooooo_  weird because it felt so real! There were these pedestals, these weird-" Pandora shouted as she ran towards Nora. "Hey, we're not finished yet! Don't be dropping your guard!" Nora just barely had enough time to hold what was left of Magnhild up to intercept Pandora's strike. To Pandora's shock, there was a flash of light, and she saw _something else_  besides Magnhild's handle blocking her. "The hell is that thing?!"

 Ren stood up. "Oh... No way..." He saw what Nora was holding. There was some resemblance to Magnhild. Then he looked further down... The handle was pink, yes... It also had a guard, shaped like a pink heart. And a chain below that. At the end of it was a tiny Magnhild. There was no doubt. "N-Nora." Ren stammered, at a loss for words. "That's... A _**Keyblade**._ "

Nora held it out, observing it. The "key" part of it bore a distinct resemblance to Magnhild's hammer head. At a loss for words herself, Pandora picked up Jaune and Pyrrha's scroll. "Uh... Yeah, hello? Is this Ozpin?" She asked as she got in touch with him. "Yeah, what are you teaching your students, and why hasn't my Pyrrha learned this trick? You holding out on her?" She turned the Scrool around so that Ozpin could see Nora. It was at this point they heard choking sounds, and saw Ozpin go off-screen. He came back a minute later, turning and saying, "thank you, Glynda." He removed his glasses, wiping them with a cloth before putting them back on. "I'm sorry, I... I can't believe it myself! I never dreamt even one Beacon student would be chosen by the Keyblade, let alone two!" He shook his head, trying to gather his thoughts. "Team JNPR, return to Beacon at once!" Ozpin ended the call

Hours later, they were back at Beacon, and walking into Ozpin's office, where Team RWBY was already waiting. "Ozpin has some sort of big news. Wonder what it is?" Ruby asked aloud. Ozpin turned his chair around to greet everyone. "Ah, Miss Xiao Long. Let me be the first to say congratulations. Consider yourself a Beacon Academy graduate."

Glynda turned towards Ozpin, practically glaring at him. "What?" She said. Ozpin sighed. "To be honest Glynda... The way I see it, there's... Really no need, for Miss Xiao Long to continue studying at Beacon. I fear if anything, we may just be slowing her down. I don't think we have anything we can teach Miss Xiao Long at this point. Certainly nothing of value."  He cleared his throat. "Though don't think this is the end of your education, Yang. I've arranged for you to begin studying under Master Yen Sid. And, I suppose if you feel the need, Beacon's doors will always be open for you, should you wish to continue your education here as well."

Yang didn't need to give it much thought. "On one condition." She said as she pulled Blake in. "Blake gets to come with me." Ozpin nodded. "I suppose that's fair." 

Nora exclaimed, "Hey, what about me?!" Yang chuckled, "Look, Blake's my partner, Nora. No offense to you, but-" Nora, with a flick of her wrist, summoned her newly attained Keyblade, causing the entirety of Team RWBY, along with Glynda, to gasp in utter shock. Yang slowly turned her head to Blake. "This... Might be interesting." She said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that folks, is a wrap for this arc. I promise, next arc, even more excitement, Heartless, and of course... Worlds.
> 
> As for what worlds? Well, that's my secret, but feel free to guess and speculate in the comments.


End file.
